


Your Body Language is Broken English

by redkislington



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Ending is... fluffy, M/M, Marking, Why? I don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates the noises Derek wrings out of him when they're in bed. Derek loves them and can't get enough to making Stiles make more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Sterek! And, I'm.... somewhat happy with it but at the same time I'm meh-y about it. idek.

 Stiles, well, he has a problem in bed. Not-not that he... he has any problem... _doing it_ , and all but...

 

He's loud.

 

Very. _Very_. Loud.

 

And sure, one could argue Stiles is loud all the time but... this, _this_ was embarrassing.

 

And it was only ever when Derek was with him in bed – or, you know, where ever they managed to end up; floor, kitchen table, coffee table and then floor when it gave out.

 

He didn't even know he was capable of making those sounds until the first time Derek pushed him against the wall – well... the wall-pushing was probably about the seven-hundred-kajillionth time, if you wanted to get technical – so the first time Derek dropped down to his knees after pushing him up against the wall and, eyes flaring red with lust and hunger and so may things Stiles couldn't believe were being directed in his general area, licked at the rapidly swelling bulge in his boxers that he knew.

 

The moan that just ripped itself out of his lungs and punched into the air – and there was never a moment that he was glad his dad was on a late shift then that moment – that somehow came out of him. Derek's eyes flickered at it, and it seemed that he tried to do everything he could possible with his tongue – and oh god, were there ever such _awesome_ possibilities – to make Stiles make more noises like that.

 

And, now, it was their first time actually... having sex. Ever. Obviously, Stiles' vocal cords think this is as much of a huge and momentous occasion as he does, if the loud, piercing moans, cries, yelps and whines he made were any indication.

 

Derek pushed inside again, and Stiles could feel the force of his hips rattling his spine, and another loud moan broke free before he buried his face into his pillow, face burning. He didn't get to drown out the noises for long before Derek growled and tore it away, the innocent pillow thumping against the wall in time with Derek's next thrust. “Fuck!”

 

Stiles felt hot, hot breath wash over his neck and he stiffened, even more when clawed hands curled around his hips. “Seeing as I'm the one who's fucking your brains out...” Derek pounded again and Stiles bit into his lip to stop the groan, failing miserably as Derek stopped, hips pressed against him firmly, and he started to grind into Stiles' prostate, sparks of sharp, destructive pleasure spiking through him, lighting his blood on fire. “I'd appreciate you sharing those noises with me.”

 

Stiles opened his mouth to argue, but his words were drowned out by his own cry of pleasure when Derek pulled back again and slammed in. And then slammed in again. And again and _ohfuckkk_...

 

Derek stilled for a moment when Stiles came, pumping onto the sheets below him, without even being touched. A moment, and then he growled possessively and leaned over Stiles as he pounded, teeth clamping down onto the juncture of his neck and shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. The pain of the bite curled together with the pleasure of his orgasm, and the two sensations curled together inside of him with his overwhelming lust and love and so many damn emotions for the werewolf, the Alpha driving him further down onto the bed to make him arch up, beg, plead, just babble and whimper until he felt Derek stop and he grunted into Stiles' skin, pumping hot and wet inside of him.

 

Afterward, they were curled up on the floor, pillows and blanket dragged down because neither of them wanted to sleep in the drying come on the sheet, Derek hummed, the vibration rocking into Stiles' chest and making him bite his lip. “I love them.” Derek muttered.

 

Stiles looked up, curious, and... stopped when he saw Derek's barely-there smile. Derek standards this was probably full-blown beaming. “U-um...” He stuttered, because, Derek, smiling? Like, this was a once in a lifetime thing, and if he didn't think it'd ruin the moment he'd reach up to grab his phone and snap a picture of it. “Them?”

 

Derek hummed again, this one sounding more like a purr now, and nuzzled into Stiles' neck, licking at the bite mark and the bruise blooming around it. “The moaning, and whimpering, and the begging.” He nipped at it and then pulled back to stare up at Stiles. “Don't hide them.”

 

Stiles swallowed, feeling his face heating up again, then just nodded, tucking into Derek. “Okay.” He made a soft sound when Derek's fingers started itching through his scalp, an involuntary moan curling out of him, and he heard Derek make an appreciative sound, his other hand moving around to curl around his waist to hold Stiles to him and... okay, maybe they weren't so embarrassing... if they got him this.


	2. Strip Away The Flesh and Bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to 'Your Body Language is Broken English' for most of the reason that it pretty much slipped my mind that I'm writing with a werewolf and biting hard enough is a bad thing and after looking over it for a while I figured follow up would be the best band-aid for my mistake - and to remember in the future..... hopefully. :/
> 
> Thanks to 10daysorless for pointing it out.

 

Stiles poked at the bite mark on his shoulder, Derek curled up against his side growling - purring, he was purring no matter how much he denied it. " _So_... About this bite..." Stiles trailed off as Derek stiffened. "Derek..." 

 

Derek cleared his throat and looked up at Stiles, with what could only be described as puppy eyes. "I got caught up in the moment and I didn't mean to and please don't kick me out of the bed?"

 

Stiles felt his eye twitch and he... kicked Derek down onto the floor. Derek grunted and Stiles swallowed as he stared down at the bite. He'd been expecting to need the bite soon, what with all the monsters just popping out of the trees like some horrific Disney movie, with all the animals hopping out of nowhere to start singing only... you know, more blood and ripping of limbs and definitely a lot less singing.

 

Stiles sighed. "You could've waited for me to ask, at least."

 

Derek perked up, sitting up and... not quite smiling but not frowning or scowling or ' _I'll rip your face off_ '-ing. "Does that mean you're not mad at me?"

 

Stiles huffed and kicked Derek in the head. "I'm sure you'll figure out someway to make it up to me, _Puppy_." Stiles grinned for a second as Derek tightened up at the nickname, knowing how much Derek hated Stiles little petnames for him, and yelped when he was yanked off the bed and kissed within an inch of his life. He could feel the bite sewing itself together, scabs shrinking away and eventually just smooth, scars that were only a shade lighter than the rest of his skin left. 

 

He noticed Derek relax a little, looking over the scars with a certain kind of fondness. Only _Derek_  could look at a bite mark and have that look on his face.

 

"You'll be safer now..." Derek murmured, tracing over the still-tender marks gently. His eyes flickered up to Stiles' face, halfway between human gray-green hazel, and alpha red. "I'll help you through it, so you can protect yourself."

 

Stiles felt unsteady, and there was an energy buzzing beneath his skin, different from his usual hyperness, but he felt exhausted. He didn't know if it was because of... of the whole werewolf thing now or the loss of his humanity. And hey, maybe there would be some ups to this; he could protect his dad better, he knew from experience how much more dangerous Beacon Hills had become in mere months, he'd hate to think how much worse things could get with even more time. 

 

"'m still mad a'you..." Stiles mumbled, curling into Derek. He didn't want the werewolf - well... older werewolf, now - to think he'd forgiven him so easily. On some level Stiles had wanted the bite but... but not yet... but hey, at least he did get it from Derek. Maybe if he'd waited he would've gotten it from some other alpha, and they'd have the whole Crazy Uncle Peter thing to deal with again, or worse from something else entirely, or he would've gotten killed before he got up the nerve to ask. Stiles swallowed and stared at Derek's stomach, skin warm, the smell of him earthy and familiar, like standing in a summer rainstorm with his favorite shirt, shivering but smiling and happy, water and clothes clinging to him like he was being hugged by the rain. There was something else under the smell, something warm and alive and like home, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was...

 

Derek just shrugged and kissed his forehead, running his fingers over Stiles' short hair and breathing in deep. "I know..." He nipped at the scars on Stiles shoulder before curling his arms around him. "You'll have forever to stay that way..." Stiles felt Derek's lips brush against his temple and he almost had what that strong scent of other was. "Just like I'll have forever to make it up to you..."

 

Stiles paused, face still buried in Derek's stomach where he was smelling, and he realized what that other scent was. He smiled softly as the word, the meaning, and the feeling of relief and happiness the flooded him when he thought of it came to him finally. 

 

_Mate..._

 

 


End file.
